


cooking for your batman

by N1VA



Series: old stuff new exposure [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, cute fluffy cookin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA
Summary: just some cute stuff
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: old stuff new exposure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149803
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	cooking for your batman

Joker never thought he’d get to see his Bat’s face. Well, the one under the mask anyway. Batsy had been nervous to let Joker in. Understandable, considering who he was.

Of course, Joker knew already. No need to tell his Batsy though. That would take the fun out of it. 

Bruce had finally given in not long after Joker took his own makeup off in front of him. 

So here he was. In Wayne Manor. Waiting for the Batman himself to return home. Bats still went out almost every night. Just because Joker was behaving these days didn’t mean that other criminals were too. In fact, right after Joker officially moved in with Bruce, there was a spike in crime. Again, not surprising. 

Alfred had already retired to his room. Joker sighed, suddenly missing the butler’s unique company.

He was bored. He knew better than to leave the Manor, knew better than to go out and commit some heinous crime just to try and get Batsy’s attention with it.

On a whim he walked into the kitchen. He’d tried cooking a few times. It had never failed to end in disaster; but Joker was bored, and when Joker was bored he didn’t tend to listen to his common sense. 

Besides, Brucey will probably be hungry by the time he gets back. Crime fighting takes a lot out of ya, I should know. Well, the other side of it anyway.

Joker had no idea what he was doing, all he really knew was that he was doing it. His approach to cooking, as with most things he did, was more intuitive than learned. As usual, he made a huge mess. 

Eventually, after an indeterminate amount of time had passed, Joker gave up with a frustrated sigh. He was covered head to toe in many cooking ingredients. Flour, eggs, some sticky white substance he had no name for. 

Joker was heading to take a shower, having left his experiment behind for someone else to clean later, when he heard the distinct soft steps of his Bats feet walking across the wooden floors. He hadn’t taken off his armor yet, from what Joker could hear.

He stopped and spun around on the spot. Bruce was in full gear, save for the mask. His expression was priceless. 

“What, what have you been getting into?”

Joker giggled and shrugged. He really had no idea of what he was trying to make anyway, so it’s not like he’s lying.

“I tried.”

“Tried what, exactly?”

“I tried to, uh, to make you something to eat, for, uh yknow, when you got back.”

Bruce shook his head with a small smile.

“I thought Alfred banned you from the kitchen.”

“He wasn’t around to stop me. Listen, look, I really wanna get this stuff offa me. You’re more than welcome to join, but I’m not gonna keep standing around here.”

Joker held out his hand for Bruce to take. 

Bruce grabbed the proffered hand in his gloved one, following Joker to the bathroom, laughing the whole way.


End file.
